


here with me

by tomriddlery



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomriddlery/pseuds/tomriddlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>one day you'll come in to my world and say it all</i><br/><i>you say we'll be together even when you're lost</i><br/> <br/>Now, after a week of Jaebum-less performances and constant assurances to fans of the health of their fearless leader, Jinyoung is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here with me

**Author's Note:**

> so the timeline on this is probably not completely correct but i was feeling really emo about jjp wanted to write a lil something about them getting back together! i haven't written rpf in like six years so this was honestly a wild ride.
> 
> title is from 'something great' by one direction
> 
> if you ever want to talk about jjp or got7 in general hit me up!!  
> sailorrm.tumblr.com  
> @ponytailtae

Osaka back to Seoul is an agonizingly slow two hours. Youngjae falls asleep almost as soon as they take off, his head lolling onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. It’s the only thing keeping Jinyoung from vibrating out of his seat. He’s been on edge since Jaebum dropped during practice, since the doctors advised they leave him behind. The first concert was hard. Everything they’d worked for felt like it was crumbling just as they’d finally grabbed at it. But Jaebum was there at least, supporting them from backstage.

Now, after a week of Jaebum-less performances and constant assurances to fans of the health of their fearless leader, Jinyoung is tired.

It’s late when they get back to the dorm. Jinyoung still feels the weighty exhaustion of the flight under his skin as the van pulls to a stop in front of their building. He almost wants to just leave his bags behind and run straight up the stairs. Almost.

Everyone shuffles out of the van feeling the same buzz. Jackson’s laugh cuts high through the night at something BamBam says as they circle around to grab their stuff out of the back. Yugyeom bounces on the balls of his feet, whining when Youngjae cuts in front of him. Mark keeps talking, trying to shuffle everyone inside faster. They’ve all missed Jaebum. Jinyoung’s just missed him the most.

He thinks of all the times they’ve been apart since they met as trainees. He can count any stretch longer than a week on his fingers. 

His face is on fire as everyone starts for the stairs. He can feel Mark looking at him, has felt him looking all week. Whenever anyone so much as mentioned Jaebum around him, he could feel the sympathy radiating from Mark’s direction. He’s ready for it to end.

Stubborn as ever, Jaebum is there waiting when they open the door. He’s dead asleep on the couch, phone in hand waiting for the text to say they’d landed. There’s a wall of pillows supporting his back and he looks ridiculous in the giant nest he’s built. Coco leaps from her place in his lap and beelines for Mark. 

The sudden movement is enough to startle him awake but he stumbles in the process of untangling himself from a blanket, still bleary from sleep. Jinyoung is at his side faster than he even has time to be embarrassed about. Luckily Youngjae had followed suit and Jinyoung can choke back some of the heat rising in his cheeks.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Jaebum swats at their well-meaning hands but he’s smiling.

Everyone is on edge for a moment as Jaebum readjusts his back, but then he’s pulling Youngjae and Jinyoung against his chest in a hug and the room relaxes. Jackson’s mouth is immediately running, trying to fill Jaebum in on every single thing he missed over the last week as if their group chat hadn’t been busier than ever.

Jaebum still has an arm loose around Jinyoung’s shoulders as they all try to shout over each other. His fingers curl and uncurl in the fabric of his shirt. The nature of his relationship with Jaebum has always been unspoken in the dorms. He knows they know though, or he thinks they should by now anyway. Subtlety is just not something Jinyoung knows when it comes to Jaebum.

Things start to quiet down as exhaustion kicks back in and adrenaline starts to wane. Jaebum fights off a yawn.

“Alright, kids, it’s time for bed.”

Bambam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae all exchange looks as if Jaebum’s foiled their plans of playing video games now that they have the time. As if they wouldn’t all have passed out on the couch in a heap after another thirty minutes awake.

Jinyoung tries to think of the least suspicious things he can say to get Jackson to sleep somewhere else tonight. He tries to think of something subtle, nuanced, that will give him the hint. He considers sending several very pointed looks. He’s running on fumes now though and he just really, really wants to be in Jaebum’s bed already.

“I should probably…help you. To bed. Your back.” He says, placing one hand on the small of Jaebum’s back for emphasis. His expression is as serious as he can make it, but there are flames licking at his cheeks. Jaebum’s eyes go wide for just a second before he’s biting back a grin.

Jackson starts to protest, but Mark grabs for his hand and it dies on his tongue.

“Leave them alone.” Mark says finally, “C’mon, we still have schedules tomorrow.”

Jinyoung tries to look thankful but mostly he’s focused on shoving Jaebum towards his room. He can hear BamBam’s low whine of “ewww” as he closes the door. He guides Jaebum towards the bed, all protest at the help dying down now that no one’s watching.

Jaebum settles into the mattress and pats the empty space next to him impatiently. It’s been so long since they’ve been able to do this. Skirting around five other people and never-ending schedules, they’re usually reduced to stealing kisses in empty hallways, holding hands or hugging too long under the guise of fanservice. They never just have time.

They still don’t have time, but for the night they can pretend. Jinyoung strips out of his jeans before slipping under the covers. Jaebum wraps his arms around him and he feels calm for the first time since they left the hospital, relief hitting him in waves.

“I missed you.” Jinyoung murmurs at the base of Jaebum’s neck. He lets his lips drag over the skin and Jaebum laughs.

“What?”

“It’s nothing, just…” Jaebum laughs again, carding a hand through Jinyoung’s hair. “Our first time alone in months and we can’t even do anything.”

Jinyoung goes to flick Jaebum in the forehead, but Jaebum catches his hand and presses it to his lips instead.

“I was trying to have a moment.” He pouts, pulling back just enough that Jaebum can get the full effect. Jaebum’s face softens as his eyes rake over Jinyoung’s face. He traces his fingers along the line of his jaw.

“I missed you too.”

They both smile then and Jaebum is kissing him and it’s messy and there’s too much teeth, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. He leans into him like seedling to sun, aching from the warmth. His chest is bursting as Jaebum licks into his mouth, finally, finally.

“Fuck, fuck, I missed you so much.” Jinyoung breathes against his lips, tangling his fingers in his hair. He’d felt lost all week, like he was only half-there and wilting. Everything had been knocked off-kilter without Jaebum by his side. Jaebum kisses him again and he tastes like home, tastes like everything Jinyoung’s been missing for too long now. 

He pulls Jaebum’s bottom lip between his teeth and wishes for more time, for all the time in the world. The past week’s schedules are catching up to him though as he pushes his cold feet in between Jaebum’s calves and he thinks that there’s no place he’d rather be in the entire world than here in this bed with Jaebum.

“We’ll have some time in the morning.” Jaebum whispers in the dark, pressing a series of kisses from the corner of his mouth down his jaw.

Jinyoung nods tiredly. He slides down against Jaebum’s chest, stifles his yawn in the fabric of his shirt. He wishes he could stretch this feeling. In Jaebum’s arms, it doesn’t matter that tomorrow there will be cameras and schedules forcing them to pretend this isn’t real or that for the past week Jinyoung has felt like a runaway train only just getting back on it’s tracks. Here, everything is right.

Jaebum whispers something that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _I love you_ ’ into Jinyoung’s hair just as he falls asleep.


End file.
